His 'road' to love
by D.Alice
Summary: You shouldn't have left him," she said with a mocking tone, "Now Allen is mine." The other woman can't contain her tears as she regretted was she had done but Rhode never show sympathy to those who had regrets. Lenalee X Allen X Rhode. AU. one-shot


Another Allen X Rhode with a spice of Lenalee this time coming from me. The song here is not mine.

Disclaimer: Hahahaha. No.

Pairings: Lenalee X Allen X Rhode

Some reading directions:

[text] : the song lyrics.

Text : ordinary text

_Text: _something like a flashback.

----Story Begin----

[He was a boy]

"It's Allen," the white-haired teen gave her a warm smile.

After giggling for a bit more, the Chinese girl calmed down a bit and offered her hand, "Well Allen, you are quite the amusing young man," the other too held out his hand and shook her hand, "I'm Lenalee Lee."

[She was a girl]

"Would you like to see the stars with me tonight Miss Lee?"

Lenalee shot the boy an apologetic look, getting the message the boy's smile faded and one can notice his shoulders slumped forward a little. The pig-tailed girl giggled at that reaction. Allen jerked his head up at her, hurt and surprise was reflected in his features when the girl laughed at his depression.

"Sorry I was just joking," the dark-haired girl explained, as she did, Allen's eyes widened a bit, "You look so cute like that,"

At the comment, Allen Walker blushed slightly. He huffed and turned his back towards the younger Lee sibling to hide his blushing features, "Th-That's just mean Miss Lee!"

"Aw, are you sulking?" Lenalee cooed, making the other's blush deepened.

The British boy was about to retort a reply but instead his form went rigid as his back straightened up when he felt smooth arm encircling his right arm. He looked to his side to see Lenalee's smiling face as she warped her other arm on his right hand too.

"You look like a tomato," she pointed out jokingly.

"Shall we go then?" he ignored her comment this time but didn't feel the least bit insulted rather pleased.

[Cannot make it any more obvious]

The seventeen years-old orphan tied the slightly dirty green scarf over his white locks and put on the worn-out leather coat he had inherited from his foster father. With a bright and ecstatic smile plastered on his face, he ran out of the door with a scruffy brunette dog following behind him.

"Tim! I'm bringing her to the beach today not the park," the boy laughed as the dog's ears drooped in disappointment, "Sorry Tim but even if I did go to the park I doubt I can buy you anything," he continued as he pulled out his empty pockets. "I'll try to catch as many fish as possible later, kay?"

This earned him a satisfied 'woof' from his loyal pet.

[He was a punk]

The sound of a pair of hands clapping resounded through the quiet large room as all eyes turned towards a scruffy looking white-haired boy who looked too happy for their sakes. As he continued across the room towards the stage, he was totally oblivious to the disapproving stares given by the other females in the room as his shoes left muddy prints on the floor.

"Lenalee! That was amazing!" The girl in question opened her eyes from concentrating on her ballet training to see the pale boy.

[She did ballet]

"Allen!" the girl stopped what she was doing and made an expert flip down the stage, "What are you doing here?" She wanted to give him a hug but his was covered by mud mostly. "And what happened to you?"

Laughing idiotically, the British explained that he had tripped over someone's leg and fell over a puddle of mud, "It's raining outside too so I guess it was quite muddy. Anyway, I was wondering if you have time to accompany me to the beach today?"

"The beach? But it's raining," she casted a glance out to the window.

"I know. That was why I wanted to bring you there. I can't really go out in the sun…" He stopped at that. Not wanting to go into any more details. Of course he was not telling the whole truth, he just doesn't want her to see him shirtless especially with his deformed arm but if it was raining, they had to be fully dressed to avoid catching a cold. Though the thought of seeing Lenalee in a swim suit was tempting, he won't.

"Alright then," she seemed to have understood, "I'll change my attire first then," When she was about to turn around, she noticed the other students in the room giving her 'the look'. Even the instructor.

"Oh and Allen," the younger Lee sibling turned back towards the boy who was attentively soothing his dog, which if Lenalee had not known better, could have been mistaken for a dog with dark brown fur instead of his normal golden fur. "You wouldn't mind waiting outside do you?"

Allen stared back for a few moments before nodding his head, "Sure, let's go Tim."

The dog barked back in agreement as it ran towards the door, its original golden like fur was slowly showing as the mud that covered it drooped towards the floor. As soon as both left, the occupants in the room started to talk.

"Lenalee! Who was that?? He looked like one of those street rats!" one of them stated with obvious disgust.

"He is a friend of mine, don't be so rude to him," the younger Lee sibling replied a bit crossly.

"Lenalee, you shouldn't hang around with those kind of people, you're from a proper family you know," the instructor advised as the Chinese teen walked away.

[What more can I say?]

"Thanks Allen, I really had a great time," she said as he bid him goodbye.

"See you again sometime Lenalee!" he called out as he stared at her retreating form. Timcanpy was sitting obediently beside its master. Allen stopped waving and he slowly let his hand fell back to his sides.

"Tim…" the white-haired boy began as he stared at the empty pathway where Lenalee had disappeared off to, "…I think I'm in love."

[He wanted her]

Upon reaching home, Lenalee gently closed the door behind her, smiling despite how foolish she must have looked with her unkempt hair that had been untangled by the sea breeze earlier onwards.

"Lenalee? You're home!" a worried loud voice echoed from the kitchen as an older looking man came running out, "You look so disheveled! Where were you?"

"At the beach brother," she replied smoothly as she smoothed out her hair.

"The beach? You are not hanging out with that Walker kid again are you?" the older Lee sibling narrowed his eyes, "He didn't do anything inappropriate to you now did he?!"

"Brother, it was nothing like that. Really." Lenalee replied, "Besides, he is a nice boy you know. A gentleman besides his looks and he really does care."

[She'd never tell, secretly she wanted him as well]

Seeing where this is going, Komui sighed and followed his sister towards a couch.

"Lenalee," he said seriously, "I know I am over protective of you but I also know I have to let you go one day," his sister was about to interrupt but he didn't gave her a chance, "But, you need to know. You can't marry someone like Allen, you yourself know that,"

Lowering her head, the other answered after much silence, "Brother… I never said I was going to marry him." That was true. She did thought of marrying him but this was reality, she needed to be with someone that can financially take care of her and their child later on. And Allen just wasn't that man. Her brother was right.

[But all of her friends stuck up their nose

And they had a problem with his baggy clothes]

[He was a skater boy]

"Lenalee, would you like to be my girlfriend?" that was so hard to say, but Allen was glad he managed to do so.

He looked up at the lady that he had known for almost a year now, expecting an answer. Though, he didn't expect her to look so surprise. He thought she liked him too.

"Allen…" she began, she was now dressed in a beautiful dark gown after having her ballet performance and even her pigtailed hair were now curled up for the performance earlier on was still up, it made her face even more prettier, "I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same way for you."

[She said see you later boy]

The white-haired boy was at lost for this, "But Lenalee, you looked so happy every time I-"

"I was happy, Allen." she admitted, "But you and I are from different levels. This is reality; I can't really marry someone like you."

[He wasn't good enough for her]

"But Lenalee, I can work ha-"

Slap.

"IT IS NOT AS EASY AS YOU THINK Allen!" she yelled as tears ran down her cheeks, "even if you do get a job, are you expecting me to live in an abandoned church like you do?!" Allen continued to stare at the grown woman that he liked so much, "This is reality Allen! I'm sorry," With those words, she turned on her heels and left.

The last sight that the white-haired British boy saw of her was her beautifully curled pigtails and a part of her back elegant black dress.

[She had a pretty face but her head was up in space

She needed to come back down to Earth]

[5 years from now

She sits at home, feeding the baby she is all alone]

A short haired Chinese lady frantically tried to put her child to sleep. He was turning one year old in a month's time but it was a shame that his father died in a lab explosion a few months back.

Bak Chan was a highly prestigious man, quite the genius and he was one of Komui's lab partners once back. He went to visit the Lee family four years ago and that was when he met the attractive Lee sibling. A year later, proposed and married her.

Eventually, the baby fell to sleep. Lenalee let out a sigh as she slowly crept out of the room. She walked aimlessly in the house and finally decided to rest on the couch. That was when she noticed the television.

She had been so busy with things lately and after she was married she rarely watched televisions anymore…

[She turns on the TV, guess who she sees]

She stared, surprised and not believing at first. However it can't be a mistake. Even though, his face had took a paler complexion and became slightly more angular. It was definitely him. He looked more masculine now and stylish even as his hair even took a spiky appearance.

Even more surprising was that he was singing and playing a guitar, accompanied by two other freakishly stunning hot males. If it were to be five years back, Allen would not fit into that kind of male band but now…

[Skater boy rockin' up MTV]

Still a bit skeptic though, she decided to confirm it with a few of her friends.

[She calls up her friends]

Miranda: Dear Lenalee! It had been while. What? Yes. He had been famous starting two years ago. Didn't you hear? I thought you knew. I am going to their concert this weekend with the others.

Chomesuke: I never knew you know Allen Walker personally from a few years back! He is such a great artist! You know, the red-head that plays guitar with him is so cool! You know there's a concert this weekend!

Eliade: That band? Of course. I won a few tickets and decided to bring Miranda and Chomesuke along. I have an extra ticket, it was meant for my darling Krory but he doesn't enjoy this kind of things. Do you want it?

[They already know. And they've all got tickets to see his show

She tags along and stands in the crowd]

Lenalee really didn't expect that a lot of people would come… this was so amazing. Allen was that popular and well-known now?? She made her way through the packs of fan girls that was squealing their lungs out.

Their squeals amplified and thunderous claps of hands accompanied with a roar were heard when the music started and puffs of smokes covered the stage.

Three silhouettes were standing on the stage. Two seemed to be playing a guitar and one was behind the drums. The beat that played fell on Lenalee's deaf ears as she stared at the clearing stage, her eyes widening.

[Looks up at the man that she turned down]

The sweet British boy she remembered from five years ago was not as the same. From far down here she can't exactly see his face clearly but the huge screen behind them that magnified the band helped a lot. His bangs were longer, the back hair spikier, taking on a very stylish look. His big eyes full of excitement were now hardened and if she were to tell, he was more than excited now, the adrenaline must be pumping through those grayish eyes of his.

[He was a skater boy, she said 'see you later boy'

He wasn't good enough for her]

After the whole concert ended, the younger Lee sibling decided to go back stage. She wanted to see him, she decided. Though, in her heart she secretly hoped that Allen would forgive her for what she had done to him five years ago. She hadn't apologized after all.

[Now he's a superstar, slamming on his guitar

Does your pretty face see what he's worth?]

Chomesuke got the backstage pass, she really wanted to see the red-head. If Lenalee didn't know better, her friend was either a fan girl of this Lavi guy or she was totally head over heels for him.

"Come one Kanda! We need to get out there!" the familiar voice was the first one Lenalee heard as both she and Chomesuke neared the resting rooms of the popular stars.

Somehow hearing his voice, the Chinese's woman heart leaped a beat. Was she nervous?

[He was a skater boy, she said 'see you later boy'

He wasn't good enough for her]

"No way in hell moyashi. I am not going through hell again!" a male voice retorted, 'hell' being the rabid fan girls outside which go overboard and wildly grabbed and touched Kanda's hair every time they have these kind of events.

The spiky snow haired adolescent huffed in disbelief as he glared at his Japanese companion. How many times do they have to get over this? It was always the same thing every time they held an autograph and mostly photograph session for the fans.

"Seriously, BaKanda," Allen stressed that nickname, "we need to leave, now."

"I don't think that is necessary anymore moyashi-chan," a too happy voice chirped from behind as he gained the attention of the two guys.

"What? Are you with Kanda now??!" Allen gasped, shocked that even the red-head didn't want to have a session. The Lavi who likes to flirt with the fan girls, did not want to have a session? The world must be ending.

"Aw, as much as I love to be with Yuu," a glint came from the raven-haired teen's dark eyes and not even a second later, the red-head was choking for air.

This action erupted a high shriek from the entrance to the room, surprising Allen and even Kanda who released his death grip around Lavi's neck. The pair turned towards the source of such piercing scream and a very flustered lady with brown locks was standing indignantly at the door.

"Who the hell-"

"Lavi-sama!! Are you alright?" the girl ran towards the red-head, shoving Kanda and Allen aside.

"What the f-"

"I think she was the one who bought the exclusive ticket for entrance to our resting room," the British teen assumed quiet correctly as he watched the girl crouched in front of the drum player, her eyes glittering as she touched the superstar's face murmuring a soft 'so soft… like I've always imagined it' as she did so. "And by the looks of it, she is Lavi's fan girl. So you're safe, BaKanda."

"Che, so I don't have to attend the fucking session now."

"No. You still do." Allen immediately shot back as Kanda proceeded to mutter a string of curses. "Though, I thought there were two exclusive tickets…." His voice trailed off when someone called his name.

"Allen…?" the feminine voice was soft and slightly hesitant but most importantly, the white-haired superstar was familiar with it.

The last time he heard this particular voice, the voice was so harsh and angry. Confirming his thoughts, the British adolescent turned around and a series of harsh memories flashed through his mind when he laid eyes on the now short-haired Chinese lady.

[Now he's a superstar, slamming on his guitar

Does your pretty face see what he's worth?]

"Allen…" she managed a smile.

"Lenalee." Allen replied shortly, unsure what to say before adding, "It had been a while."

"…It has, hasn't it?"

Both went silent as they averted their gaze away from each other. Both not knowing what to say. The only voice in the room was the giggling of Chomesuke as she and Lavi flirted with each other unaware of the meeting between the two ex-couple.

Finally, Lenalee mustered enough strength to break the silence. "Allen, I-" She wanted to tell him how sorry she was, how she still loved him, how she wished he would forgive her. But then with Allen, he always forgives. Lenalee knew that fact. Too bad she missed another fact. An important one at that.

[Sorry girl but you missed out]

"Al~len~" a sweet childish voice interrupted Lenalee's sentence as a short spiky-haired girl entered the room through another door and latched herself to the boy's form giggling with glee,"I've been waiting at the other room! What took you guys so long? Is Kanda being stubborn again?" A scoff from the Japanese male was heard at this.

"Ah, actually this time, there's the two exclusive audience here…" Allen explained gesturing to the girl with Lavi and then slowly locked eyes again with Lenalee. "and one of them is… an old acquaintance," Lenalee inwardly cringed at the Allen's choice of words, "of mine. Her name is Lenalee Lee."

At the mention of Lenalee's name, the blue-haired girl eyes seemed to sparkle with acknowledgement as if she knew who Lenalee was.

[Well tough luck, the boy's mine now]

"So this is the infamous Lenalee Lee?" Rhode said as she released her embrace around Allen.

"Rhode…" Allen began but was cut off when a tall man entered the room from the same door Rhode came in, a cigarette in hand.

"Oi. The three of you. The crazy fans are going to start a rampage if you don't hurry." He said, his Portuguese accent clearly visible as he took a drag of the smoke. "and the Earl would be mad if this studio isn't in one piece when he returns."

"Right, Tyki." The white-haired boy nodded in understanding as he gave a look at his other two band members. Then another one at Lenalee.

"I have to go now." He wasn't directing the statement to Lenalee. "Wait for me at the studio, kay Rhode?"

"Promise! Don't be naughty now, Allen!" Rhode chirped as she again, glomped the white-haired teen but this time, she loosened the embrace a bit and reached for the British's lips, landing a full kiss, much to Lenalee's surprise.

[We are more than just good friends

This is how the story ends.]

Even more, Allen just smiled when the kiss ended and he even caressed the girl's cheek softly for a while before leaving with the others, Chomesuke tagging along Lavi. Leaving only the two girls in the room.

"Allen told me about you," the spiky-haired girl immediately began as she locked gaze with the green-haired Chinese.

"H-He did?" Lenalee replied, a bit shaky suddenly.

"Yes, in fact it is thanks to you I got to meet him!" the girl said this with so much joy as her grin stretched impossibly across her face.

"Excuse me?" the Chinese woman didn't understand at all. How could she herself be the one responsible for Allen meeting this short girl whom she had never even met before?

"Ah, you don't even know how he became a famous star?" the words pierced through Lenalee's heart, and the fact that Rhode was staring at her with her piercing navy eyes was intimidating and it didn't help the guilt that was starting to eat through Lenalee's heart. "You see, the very day you abandoned Allen… I happened to found him." At this the navy haired girl smirked smugly.

[Too bad that you couldn't see

See the man that boy could be]

"He looked so lost… but even in his depressed state, he was still strong." The glint in Rhode's eyes seemed to soften as she recalled that moment. Lenalee can tell and even more, the Chinese can't deny the fact that she felt regret and a bit of jealousy.

"I brought him to our small café and there, he began to play the piano since he can't exactly pay for the food." By now, the spiky-haired girl had a really far-away look, "His skills were amazing, he even attracted more customers to our café and by luck, that same day, the head of the NoAh studio was present, the Millennium Earl, my uncle."

[There is more than meets the eye

I see the soul that is inside.]

Now, Rhode's mind had already drifted to that time, the time when Allen was still a rising star.

[He's just a boy]

_"So… Allen~"_

_The snow-haired teen turned to the source of the voice as his mercury orbs reflected his nervousness._

_"Miss Camelot…" he acknowledges her presence as he fidgeted nervously._

_"Aw, come on Allen. I know this is your first time performing but really! It is going to be fantastic!" the other tried to calm him down as she wrapped her arms around the teen's small frame earning a soft blush from the white-haired boy. "I'll even be squealing for you!"_

_"You always do Miss Camelot… even when I'm not practicing," Allen replied as a matter-of-factly._

_"Aw, then, I'll be screaming for you then!" she chuckled as she looked up straight into those silvery eyes._

_"Thank you Miss Rhode…" the other smiled sincerely and that smile made the spiky-haired girl's heart jump. "You don't know how much that means for me."_

[and I'm just a girl]

_The roar of the crowd was deafening. His very first debut and this was the result of it. This was way beyond he or even the Millennium Earl had expected! However as the cheers from the crowd went on loudly, Allen's gaze fell on only a single lady, the girl that had brought him this life, the same girl that was standing among the crowds lollipop at hand as she gave Allen a grin._

_Then she mouthed at him, "Told you, you can do it."_

_Allen's eyes widened at those simple words. Rhode actually believed in him? And unconsciously, a graceful smile adorned his features._

[Cannot make it any more obvious]

_As Allen entered the resting room he was given, he hadn't expected the hug that came. Even more he didn't in the least expect a kiss. He stared wide eye as the navy-haired girl released the embrace and cutely grinned at him._

_"Told you, you can do it!" she chirped as she twirled the lollipop she was still holding at hand and stuck it into her mouth, "After that response from your single debut song, who knows how famous you can be in the future~"_

_The teen just stared, unmoving and obviously dumbstruck at the events that just happened to him today. He just had a debut performance which went extremely well and after that… Allen licked his lips. It tasted like candy and yet again, a small smile unconsciously graced his features._

_"Well then, shall we start writing more songs Rhode?" the girl's head perked up when Allen utilized her first name._

_With a gleeful smile the other replied with a "Sure, Allen~"_

[We are in love

Haven't you heard?

How we rock each other's world.]

_Quickly Allen slammed the door close as he tried to control his breathing. Banging and high pitched screams can be heard from the other side of the door but was completely ignored._

_"Oh my gosh! You have lots of fan girls Allen!!" a voice piped up between ragged breaths from beside the boy and she began chuckling which the snow-haired boy soon followed._

_Making both harder to calm their breaths down._

_"T-True… and they all are so" Allen took in a deep breath here, "So active and fit! They run so fast!"_

_"Hahaha… Guess we should hire a bodyguard now, ne? I don't want anyone else to glomp my Allen~" At this Rhode took the chance of snuggling nearer to Allen, the male slightly blush but he returned the embrace._

[I'm with the skater boy

I said see you later boy]

Lenalee can't contain herself as tears streamed down her face. At the sight of those tears, Rhode grinned cruelly.

"You really did love Allen, didn't you?" Rhode taunted. "Well, too bad. You shouldn't have chosen status over pure love…"

At that statement, Lenalee eyes went wide. So Rhode knew that she had dumped Allen in the past… Allen must have told her. Allen had told her everything, hasn't he?

"I- I'd like to see Allen for one last time." Lenalee stated.

"No can do." Came the blunt answer.

"What?" the Chinese exclaimed in surprise as she stared at the shorter girl in front of her who now wore a devilish grin.

"You see, I can't let you flirt with Allen. He and I are engaged so I can't have some spoiled girl get what she wants after she threw him away." Rhode stuck out her tongue as a gruff man with a big built entered the room. "Skinn~ Can you please help me dispose of this obsessed fan girl?"

A grunt came from the man, "Rhode, you owe me a candy." He muttered before dragging a stubborn-Lenalee out of there.

"Bye-Bye. Miss Lenalee Chan." Rhode stressed the name of the 'Chan' family as she gave one of her twisted smile to the green-haired woman who promptly vanished from her view as she was dragged out of the room and the doors closed.

"Ah! I promised Allen to wait at the studio~" Rhode smiled cheekily at the thought of Allen before taking her pink umbrella and went to the

[I'll be backstage after the show

I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote

About the girl you used to know.]

"That was tiring…" Allen mumbled as he entered the limo only to be greeted by Tyki who was waiting.

"Oi, boy. What took you so long?" the Portuguese man inquired as he crushed the cigarette he was smoking up until Allen came in since he knows that Allen doesn't like it when Tyki smokes.

"Hunh, like always, BaKanda had to be all anti-social making it longer for the fans to wait and Lavi had to be too flirty making it harder to control the fans that are fighting over him." Allen replied irritated, before his tone became a tad gentler, "now can we just move and go back to the studio?"

The curly haired male merely smirked knowingly as he instructed the driver to get a move on.

[I'm with the skater boy

I said see you later boy]

"Allen~"

The snow-haired star was already used to the hug plus kiss ambush he got after every tiring day he had after each concert or shoots. However that doesn't meet he got tired of it. On the contrary, he even craved for more of it after each hug and kiss.

"Rhode…" he gave a full smile, "Ne, I've been thinking…"

"Hmm?" The navy-haired girl looked at her fiancé who looked clearly hesistant. She narrowed her eyes, could it be because of his meeting with that Lenalee today? If so I'd be glad to ki-

"I think it is about time for us to get married." The sentence came so abruptly and that one sentence also cut Rhode's dangerous train of thoughts.

Allen blushed when Rhode looked at him with a blank look.

"Was I… rushing it?" Allen added unsure when Rhode didn't reply after a few moments.

Immediately the blank look on Rhode's face fell off, as a grin stretched its way across her petite face.

"Of course not! Let's do it tonight!!" Rhode's grin got even wider.

"Ahaha…" Allen sweat-dropped, "As much as I would like to get married as soon as possible, rushing it like that is not what I had in mind…"

"Nonsense!" Rhode shoot back as she kissed Allen, this time longer and deeper than any other times before, effectively stopping Allen from arguing any further.

[I'll be backstage after the show

I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote

About the girl you used to know.]

"Hey Rhode, have you finished the new song?" the newlywed Allen Walker asked his wife.

"Yup!" she took a piece of paper from the table beside their bed as Allen lied tiredly on the bed beside Rhode. "Here,"

"Hmm…" the snow-haired singer scanned the lyrics. "This… song's story sounds so familiar."

"Ehehe." Rhode chuckled childishly, "I'd be even more surprised if you didn't say that." Was all Rhode commented on the new love song she made, "after all, I got inspired from your love life…"

-----The End----

Alice here… ^^" Uh, Thank you for reading. I wrote this one cause I feel like writing an Allen X Rhode fic with some competition this time (Lenalee)… and also cause people actually reviewed the last Allen X Rhode fic I made and I felt compelled to do this one. So to those who had read my 'Love Story' and enjoyed it and also read this one too, I'd like to say thanks and hope you enjoyed it.

And to those who didn't enjoy this… I AM SO SORRY TO WASTE YOUR TIME IN READING THIS AWFUL FIC OF MINE. Please, forgive me… *runs away*


End file.
